A variety of procedures can be performed by manipulating an endovascular intervention device connected to a manipulation member, such as, for example, a wire or hypotube. In some instances, endovascular devices can be manipulated by a practitioner from a location outside the body using the manipulation member. Thus, the manipulation member may extend from a location outside the body to a treatment location within the body. The manipulation member may extend through a catheter from the location outside the body to the treatment location. Endovascular intervention devices can be connected to manipulation members in a variety of ways.